Tío Kanon
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Ser padre es una tarea difícil, pero ser tío es mucho más complicado. Tres días cuidar de un bebe de tan solo seis meses... Alimentar, bañar y cambiar pañales... No hay instructivo para ser un buen padre, menos para ser buen tío... Aunque nunca es tarde para aprender. (Pésimo Summary, luego lo edito O.O... La imagen pertenece a; Yosuru)
1. El Tío Que Se Convirtió En Niñero

Nada me pertenece, todo es de Masami Kurumada.

Este fic no es Yaoi... Yo no escribo Yaoi...

 _ **"Tío Kanon"**_

 _Capitulo Uno:_

 _ **"El Tío Que Se Convirtió En Niñero... En Contra De Su Voluntad"**_

\- ¡Que no! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo! ¿Para esto me llamaste después de seis meses de no vernos?- preguntó furioso.

\- Claro que puedes, yo se que puedes... Y no solo te llame para esto, te llame porque te extrañaba.

"A otro perro con ese hueso" pensó Kanon, aunque a decir verdad, el también le extraño y mucho... Después de tres años de haber sido revividos cada uno había escogido que hacer con su vida, como él, que volvió con Poseidón. Cada mes visitaba a Saga, sin falta alguna... Pero cuando su gemelo se comprometió sintió que su relación se había vuelto a _empolvar_... Debido a que no le visitaba como antes... Todo por su _perfecta_ cuñada. No es que ella fuera una desgraciada con Saga, al contrario, le amaba y procuraba... Menos con Kanon, su relación Cuñado-Cuñada era un estira y afloja; Ni contigo, ni sin ti.

\- Haber- se llevo las manos a las caderas, la conversación ya llevaba demasiado tiempo para su gusto y no sabía cómo hacerle entender a su gemelo que **NO** quería realizar tal misión- ¿Porque demonios no lo dejas con alguien más? Yo en todo el tiempo que tiene de vida esa _cosa_ jamás lo trate, a duras penas le vi seis veces a lo mucho.- señalo al pequeño bulto que estaba dentro de una carriola.

\- Fácil, tu eres mi hermano, sangre de mi sangre, y _el_ también lleva mi sangre, obviamente no hay nadie con las suficiente capacidad mental de cuidarle... Y aunque no hayas convivido mucho con él, se que lo quieres, a tu modo, pero le quieres.

\- Les diré a los demás que los tachaste de idiotas.- sonrió- Saga, por favor, no quiero, porque simplemente no lo dejas con Shura, Camus o Aioros... O los otros, cualquiera de ellos podrían cuidarlo muy bien.

\- Kanon, te recordare que Camus y Shura se van de misión, Aioros no se encuentra en el Santuario, al igual que los demás.

\- ¡Eh! Como eres mentiroso, Angelo, Milo y Aioria están aquí.

\- ¿Acaso crees que lo dejaría con alguno de ellos?- preguntó sorprendido- Claro que no, prefiero dejarlo en las fauces de un lobo, antes que dejarlo con esos animales.

\- ¿Qué hay de Shion? El sí está en el Santuario, déjalo con él o con Dohko.

\- Shion me dijo que esta demasiado viejo para esto y Dohko dice que ya esta fastidiado de cuidar niños, bastante trabajo le costó criar a Shunrey.- suspiro.

\- ¿Shion viejo? ¡Pero si regreso con el cuerpo de una persona de dieciocho!- exclamo el Marina- De Dohko ya no me sorprende... ¿Pero de Shion? Que no se pase.

\- Díselo a él- se soplo el flequillo- Vamos Kanon, nada te cuesta con aceptar.- le miro cual cachorrito pequeño- ¿Sí? _Kanin._

\- ¡No me digas así!- alzo la voz la cual hizo eco en todo el recinto de Géminis.

\- _Kanin_ por favor.- le suplico.

Por primera vez en años Saga le suplicaba.

\- Dije que no. Y no cambiare de parecer "No"- se cruzo de brazos, frunció el ceño y dejo de mirar a su gemelo, si no terminaría accediendo. Cuando Saga se lo proponía era muy jodidamente tierno y convincente. Tanto que le daban ganas de abrazarle...

\- Kanon, piensas dejar a la suerte a mi _hijo_ , a que corra el riesgo de que alguno de nuestros enemigos le dañe... A que Milo le corrompa... Y le lleve al vicio y a la perdición.

... Y de romperle la cara.

\- Bájale a tu drama.- rodó sus ojos jade.

\- Dejaras que esta preciosura este solita, si amor, sin cariño.- saco de la carriola a un bebe precioso... A los ojos de Saga, para Kanon era un costal de mugre.

El pequeño bebe de tan solo seis meses sonrió al vivo reflejo de su padre, el cual solo le miro indiferente... Era una monada, a decir verdad, lo era; sus ojos color jade pálido, su cabello azul, en un mismo tono que el de él (Kanon) lo tenía adorablemente despeinado, su carita regordeta al igual que su cuerpecito, vestía una pijama de conejito, con todo y la colita y las orejitas en el gorrito... Kanon pensó que su gemelo lo había vestido así para que se viera adorable...

Pensamiento correcto.

\- ¿Apoco no es una monada?- preguntó Saga mientras le acomodaba el gorrito, la sonrisa paternal de Saga estuvo a punto de contagiársele a Kanon.

\- Sí, sí, como tu digas.- rodó sus ojos y desvió la mirada hacia la pared, si seguía viendo esa escena se enternecería.

\- Kanon, por favor solo por estos tres días, no te pido más.

\- ¿Porque no te lo llevas? Así estarías al pendiente de él.

\- No puedo llevarle,- miro a su hijo con aire triste- Serán tres días de retiro espiritual, no creo que acepten niños allí, aparte de que Aika ya se encuentra en Roma... Kanon, di que sí. Te eh dejado todo listo, aparte _él_ no te ocasionara ningún problema.

\- ¡Ah!- se jalo los cabellos, no había más remedio, la mirada de Saga lo decía todo- Me lleva la... ¿Porque no dejan eso de "bautizo" para otra ocasión? O simplemente hagan lo que hace todo el Santuario; En nombre de Athena te nombro "Pancracio" y asunto arreglado.- chasqueo los dedos.

\- Así lo decidió Aika, y no le veo nada de malo en que mi hijo sea bautizado por la iglesia.- sacudió polvo imaginario de la pechera del niño.

\- No, no tiene nada de malo...- negó con la cabeza, no tenía nada en contra de la religión de la esposa de Saga, al contrario, el era abierto a todo tipo de creencias.

\- Que dices; Sí o no.- otra vez la mirada, como detestaba esa mirada.

\- Que más remedio me qued...

\- ¡Gracias!- le abrazo como pudo, aun con el pequeño en brazos- Te debo un enorme favor.- con cuidado dejo al pequeño en brazos de Kanon, el cual le miro asustado... Así no más le daba al niño... ¡Él nunca había cargado un bebe! Y al parecer Saga se dio cuenta.

\- Relájate, y procura sostenerlo así- lo acomodo correctamente en brazos de su gemelo- si lo haces de otro modo podrías lastimarlo.- informo.

\- Oye... ¿Cómo le van a llamar?- preguntó, el pequeño al verse en brazos de Kanon amplió su sonrisa.

\- Es una sorpresa.

\- Y entonces como me referiré a él ¿Eh?

Saga en respuesta se encogió de hombros. Kanon bufo, en el momento en que Saga se inclino a depositar un beso al niño... _Cursi_.

\- Te cuidas,- dijo mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño- cuida a tu tío- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de el gemelo menor... _"Tío"_

\- Saga, es un escuincle, apenas entiende.- rodó sus ojos, Saga le ignoro y continuo hablando con su pequeño.

\- Recuerda que te amo...

\- Sí, sí y yo a ti... Ya lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.- Saga sonrió, despeino más al pequeño y por igual a su gemelo, el cual en respuesta soltó varios gruñidos.

\- Eh... Saga- antes de que Saga abriera un portal y se perdiera en el, Kanon recordó algo muy importante y era ¿Como debía cuidar a esa mini bola de grasa?- Antes de que decidas volverte "Pollito en fuga"- Saga le miro divertido- ¿Que tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo...?

\- Te deje las instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer, al prepararle la comida,- comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- la hora de la siesta, como debes bañarlo... Cambiarle el pañal... Adiós hermano.- El portal ya estaba abierto y Saga se perdió dentro de él.

\- Un momento... ¡¿Como que cambiarle el pañal?!- grito a la nada, ya no estaba Saga- ¿Saga? ¡Saga!

 _ **"Gracias Kanin"**_ escucho la voz de su gemelo.

\- Vete a la mier...- se contuvo, había un menor en sus brazos, el cual ya se había encaprichado con los cabellos de Kanon y se los llevaba a la boca- ¿Que te traes enano?- miro al infante- Deja, que esto no es comida.- le jalo los mechones que tenía en sus manos y se hecho el cabello para atrás, alejándolo de el pequeño "babeador de cabellos". El niño al verse privado de su distracción; comenzó a gimotear, sus ojitos se volvieron acuosos, Kanon abrió los ojos; El llanto estaba por comenzar- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ni se te ocurra llorar! Mugre enano, trágatelos si quieres.- volvió a echarse la melena hacia el frente, el pequeño rio y volvió a enredar sus manitas en el sedoso cabello de Géminis- ¿Que voy a hacer contigo pequeña bola de grasa?- preguntó al peque, como si le fuese a responder- Maldita la hora en que Saga decidió casarse...- el niño le presto atención- Hubiera seguido mi ejemplo; Ser soltero y codiciado.- el niño soltó una jovial risita- ¿No que no me entendías?- volvió a reír- Maldito Saga, este favorcito te saldrá caro... Muy caro.

Sí Saga no se hubiera casado, el no tendría por cuñada a una chica encantadora- pero de víboras- y por sobrino un renacuajo... Un adorable renacuajo...

 _"Tio Kanon"_

Un escalofrió volvió a recorrer su espalda... Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

 _ **Continuara...**_

¡Hola! ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien :D

Hace eternidades que tenía ganas de escribir esto... Y pues... Como ven ¡Ya lo subí!

Este fic no tiene nada que ver con Navidad De Locura, ouo... Este se desarrolla tres años después de la guerra con Hades, como ven, todos están felices, unos casados y etce, etc... Espero les guste... Este fic, al igual que los capítulos, son cortos... Ya que no se mucho sobre cuidar niños y tengo miedo de meter la pata O.O... Sí hay alguna equivocación o alguna subgerencia, no duden en hacérmela saber... Sí hay alguna lectora que sea madre, no sea mala onda y écheme una manita para saber cómo se prepara la mamila, más o menos entiendo a ese rollo... Y si se puede me diga a que edad (mes) dicen su primera palabra, le sale su primer diente y sobre todo... Dejan de usar pañales O.O... Como ven, soy muy taruga para eso de cuidar niños.

Kanon: Tu eres una taruga para todo.

Safiro: . . .

 _Aika_ : Esposa de Saga, ya más adelante la describo.

 _Enano_ ; Pues es el hijo de Saga, al que aun no le pongo nombre... Ya que Saga no se decide...

Saga: Estoy entre "Pancracio" "Ruperto" y "Mamerto"

Bebe: X.x

Solo serán dos personajes de mi autoría.

Kanon: "le susurra a los lectores" "Matenla, matenla, por nadamás subir historias y tardar mucho en actualizar... Matenlaaaa"

Safiro: ¡Kanon!

Kanon: ¿Qué? n.n

Safiro: Y como todo mundo sabe, no hay una gran historia sin una gran inspiración...

Shaka: Esa frase! ¡Me gusta esa frace!

Safiro: Que bueno que te guste ;)... Me base en una imagen de los gemelitos de bebes... Saga encerrado, en una cuna, super enojado... Y Kanon jugando con una sonaja XD... Abra uno que otro dialogo de la era de Hielo... Por más que quiero dejar esa costumbre no puedo DoD... Sin más me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado está loca lectura ... Y ya saben, todos los reviews serán contestados _sin_ falta en **"La Zona De El Silencio"** ya sea aquí o en profile... Yo les informare n.n

Kanon: Adiós adiós! Yo y mi sobrino nos despedimos n.n

Bebe: (indiferente, con los cabellos de Kanon en la boca)

Kanon: ¡Enano!

Shaka: ShakiFrace; _Cupido... ¿Que carajos hiciste con mi media naranja? ¿Un jugo?_ OñO

Safiro: Ya se me había olvidado la sección de Shaka... O.O

Ángelo: #BullingAKanon

Kanon: . . .

Shura: Por cada review Saga se desnuda... 8P

Safiro: ¡Dejen de hacer eso!

Dorados:

Se despide; SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar y los Santitos; Que de Santos No Tienen Nada.


	2. Instructivo para cuidar a mi sobrino

Nada me pretenece, todo es de Masami Kurumada.

Este fic no es Yaoi... Yo no escribo Yaoi

 _ **"Tío Kanon"**_

 _Capitulo Dos;_

 _ **"Instructivo para cuidar a mi sobrino"**_

\- Mira enano, la lista que nos dejo el idiota de tu padre.- Con el bebe en brazos, Kanon se encontraba en la cocina de la tercera casa frente al refrigerador. Las instrucciones de cómo cuidar al enano estaban pegadas en dicho aparato electrodoméstico. ¿Cómo supo que eran esas las instrucciones? Quizá por las enormes letras escritas con tinta roja " _Instructivo para cuidar a mi hijo"_ la letra era la impecable caligrafía de Saga o quizá se dio cuenta debido a que tenía ganas de un jugo y vio el mentado instructivo... Es una duda con la cual moriremos todos.

\- ¿Quieres que la lea?- preguntó al niño como si este fuese a opinar- Supongo que esa carita que pones es sí. Veamos...

1.- _Kanon, si estás leyendo esto, es porque sí lo encontraste._

\- . . .

2.- _Para prepararle la leche debes hervir el agua, ¿entendiste idiota?_ _ **Hervir**_ _, nada de calentarla y en cuanto empieza a "soltar humito" ya esta y servirla al café... Como es tu costumbre... ¿Comprendes idiota? Hasta que este hervida._

\- Solo una vez sucedió- negó con la cabeza- creí que estaba hervida... El café no estuvo tan mal después de todo- murmuro pensativo, el pequeño simplemente siguió masticando su cabello- aunque le falto azúcar.

3.- _Debes lavar y hervir antes de darle la leche, los biberones, chupones... Lávalos bien, no como tus calzones o cuando te bañas, un simple jicarazo de agua y ya.*_

\- Y quedo muy limpio, para tu información.- le mostro la lengua al papel en forma infantil.

4.- _Dependiendo cuantas onzas le vallas a dar, Aika le da de 8 onzas..._

\- ¿Que carajos son las onzas?

 _En tu idioma, idiota, son 8 cucharaditas con el medidor,... Ósea la cucharita... Baboso._

\- Ah... Ya entendí... Si yo sé, enano.- sonrió y continuo en su lectura.

 _Aparte debes agitarla hasta que se disuelva la leche en polvo... Cuando termine debes hacerle repetir, unos cuantos golpecitos bastaran... En la espada,... ¡Palmaditas! Nada de golpazos estilo "tumba burro que da Aldebarán"_

\- ¿Tu padre me cree capaz de golpearte? En caso de que llores te lanzo a la calle, pero no te golpearía.- informo con aire despreocupado al niño, que por un instante dejo de masticar las azules hebras y le miro con sus ojitos abiertos de par en par.

5.- _Dale papilla, le encanta la papilla, solo un botecito de Gerber Ok... ¡Y no te la comas tu Kanon!_

-¿Yo? Comérmela, está loco... ¿No sabes donde compra tu padre más de esta?- sacudió un Gerber Frutas Mixtas mientras se lo llevaba a la boca.

6.- _Para cambiarle el pañal es una tarea súper fácil_ \- Ajá- _Lo recuestas sobre la cama, le quitas el pañal y le pones otro.. ¡Listo!_

\- ¡Con un carajo Saga! ¡Eso es todo!- volvió a leer la n°5... Síp, es todo- ¡Perra suerte!

7.- _Para bañarlo debes calentar agua, si se pasa de caliente agrégale agua fría, según tu la consientas... Recuerda que estas bañando a un bebe, no pelando un puerco*_

\- ¿Tan hijo de la fregada me cree?

 _La esponja y su jabón están en el baño, al igual que su tinita... No lo dejes solo... ¿Me leíste? ¡No lo dejes solo!_

\- No sé porque, pero me da la impresión de escucharlo gritándome... Es mi imaginación.

8.- _La siesta, adora la siesta, debes cantarle una canción de cuna._

\- Amenos que cante "Me gustas tú" de Manu Chao, porque otras canciones no sé, ¿Te gustan las canciones de Margarita?- el bebe le miro con cara de WTF... La neta siguió babeando el cabello de Kanon.

9.- _No duerme solo, ósea, no duerme en cuna, porque no le gusta y no le eh comprado una._

\- -.-u

 _Dormirá contigo. En la cama. Pones almohadas a su alrededor en caso de que salgas de la habitación y le dejes solo._

\- Neta, ¿Tu padre me cree idiota? ¿Acaso piensa que no pienso que te puedes caer de la cama?

 _Sí Kanon, en caso de que te preguntes si te creo idiota, la respuesta es; Sí._

\- Que poca madre, me cae.

10.- _No dejes que se lleve cosas pequeñas a la boca, que no chupe porquerías... Dale su mordedora o el chupón, eso lo entretiene... Sí no morderá lo primero que tenga a la mano... Ya que tiene esa mala costumbre._

\- Ya me di cuenta.- gruño en cuanto su cabellera fue tironeada- ¿Y donde se supone que esta el chupón?

11.- _Como sé que eres idiota, no me sorprende, de paso te digo en donde está la pañalera, esta sobre la mesa, frente a tus narices, allí está todo lo que necesitas._

\- Ah, ya la vi.- señalo la pañalera de color azul que reposaba sobre la mesa de madera.

12.- _La ropa está en mi habitación... Por nada de el mundo abras el ropero de Aika... Hay varias prendas... Se me paso; Debes cambiarle el pañal cada hora... O cada que Tu-Ya-Sabes dependiendo, si es 2 cambio, si es 1 pues se lo dejas otro rato... Que no pase de una hora, si no se rosa... Y no dejara de llorar._

\- Pues no entendí ni gota, pero bueno.- se encogió de hombros y continuo.

13.- _Si lo llevas a pasear procura llevar el bloqueador solar._

14.- _La limpieza de su ropa no se realizara sola, debes lavarla... Al igual que limpiar el templo, solo la cocina y la habitación que utilizaran._

\- ¿Me vio cara de chacha o qué onda?

15.- _Sí no quiere dormir por la noche, debes darle otra ducha con lechuga... En idioma, debes colocar hojas de lechuga o pétalos de rosa en la tina y dormirá como un bebe... Bueno, ya es uno xD_

\- . . .

16.- _Ya son todas, las que recuerdo. Ser padre es muy difícil Kanon, yo lo sé, pero te pido que cuides a mi hijo como si fuese tuyo. Quiero tener la seguridad; que si yo algún día llegase a faltar, tu como mi hermano y su tío estarías a su lado, criándole y dándole un buen ejemplo... Queriéndole como un padre quiere a su hijo... Dándole el amor que a nosotros nos falto de niños... Aunque Shion se comporto como un verdadero padre, sabes que no es igual (en partes)... Y sé que en buenas manos lo dejo, porque tu le darás todo lo que yo quizá no le pueda dar en caso de que deje este mundo._

\- ¿Pero... Qué? Maldito, eso eres Saga, un maldito.- Kanon se limpio las lagrimas que escapaban de sus hermosos ojos, el pequeño le contemplo y llevo sus manitas al rostro de su tío, el cual sonrió ante ello- No me hagas caso Saguita Jr. Tu sigue a lo tuyo... Este cabrón me escribió esto para que te cuide mejor... Y de paso para recordarme que tengo un corazón de pollo.

 _Posdata: Se me paso decirte que mi hijo no utiliza pañales desechables, solamente de_ _ **tela**_ _, por nada del mundo le pongas de los otros... O su traserito se llenara de granos y no dejara de llorar... Si se rosa aplícale el talco o Maicena... De preferencia Maicena, está en la alacena... Y tienes que lavar los pañales en cuanto se los quites sí no... Y debe ser a mano... Nada de lavadora._

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Esto no es de Dios! ¡Me cae que no!- grito dándole un susto de muerte al bebe, el cual soltó un gritito de sorpresa y se aferro con fuerza a la camisa de Kanon, en cuanto el mayor se dio cuenta de su error comenzó a mecerle con un poco de brusquedad- No llores, no vayas a llorar... Sí lloras tu también lloro yo también... No me hagas caso enano... Es que tu padre, primero me hace llorar de felicidad y sentimentalismo y luego me hace enojar con cosas como esta- señalo las posdata- Tienes suerte de ser hijo único.- se limpio con la colcha de el bebe, una mueca de desagrado adorno los infantiles rasgos de el niño- ¿Qué? Igual de cuidadoso que Saga... No me mires así y dedícate a chupar lo que tengas a tu lado.- ni tarde ni perezoso, volvió a llevarse a la boca las hebras azules, Kanon simplemente rodó sus ojos.

Despego la hoja, la doblo y se la metió en el bolcillo de su pantalón.

Coloco agua a hervir. Según sus cuentas el niño ya debía comer, igual que él, ya que le rugían las tripas.

Se sentó con el niño sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a jugar con el móvil, aunque aun tenia grabadas a fuego las palabras de su gemelo.

 _Darle amor paternal, que a ellos les falto de niños... Cuidarle como si fuese su hijo._

Y también...

 _Los pañales son de_ _ **tela**_ _lavar a_ _ **mano**_ _._

Estaba dicho; La peor batalla de su vida estaba por llegar... Y se enfrentaría a un _cambio de pañales._

 _ **Continuara...**_

Kanon: Órale, Safiro subió dos capítulos de junto O.O... Me voy a desmayar... Ohdiomio ¡OO¡

Safiro: ...

Shura: Ah! Que atmosfera tan tierna... Ok... No.

Safiro: Ustedes ya saben, no soy buena para escribir "dramatismo" o sentimentalismo... Espero aya reflejado algun tipo de mensaje... O me ayan entendido a lo que quise que entendieran... Ya mejor me callo... -,-

Kanon: Aclaraciones...

Para pelar puerco: Las personas que venden carnitas de cerdo, pelan a los puercos con agua super caliente... Los lavan con esa agua, ya que así es más facil que se desprenda el pelo de dicho animal... ¿Como lo sé? Pues... Mejor no les cuento, solo les digo que yo presencie dicho acto tan cruel y desde entonces no como carne.

Jicarazo: No te vañas con jabon, solamente con agua... A jicarazos... Te lanzas agua con un balde pequeño, una y otra vez y ¡Listo! ya estas bañado XD... Así se le llama. Tambien esta el baño Maria... te metes en una tina de agua caliente y te esperas un buen rato y ya estas limpio (segun)... Hay una gran diferencia entre ambos: Jicarazo; es con agua fria... Maria; Agua tibia... Pero es igual, no te lavas con jabon, solo te echas agua y ya estas listo... ¿Como lo sé? Pues gracias a los ancianos, que cuentan que así antes se bañaba, ya que no habia para jabón y estaba muy caro... Dependiendo la economia de cada persona...

Kanon: Así nos bañamos en casa de Safiro... Tamos ri pobris patrón... T.T

Safiro: -... ¡Callate!

Saga: Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... Bye, bye...

Kanon: ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Comimos frijolis a diario! ¡Diario!

Safiro: ¡Que te calles hijo de tu ...

Shaka: Interrumpimos este programa, para darle paso a la ShakiFrace; _No renuncies a tus sueños, sigue durmiendo._

Kanon: ¡Frijolis! ¡Frijolis! ¡Nada di carne! ¡NADAAA!

Safiro: Me carga la chin...

Dorados: ¡Bye, bye!

Kanon: Y frijolis di lata... Minimo fuiran di la olla TnT... Pero pos no si puede... No hay dinelo patrón.. Si dispidi Kanon... Todo hambriado... ¡Mi voy a vindir en mi burro! ¡Habir si consigo unas chanclas!

Safiro: OñO...

Saga: Ese no es mi hermano, nos parecemos, pero no.

Mu: Ya no vamos a dejar que vea "Tizoc; Amor Indio"

Kanon: ¡Puros frijolis! ¡Namás frijolis!

Safiro: . . .

Se despide

 **SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar, El Patriarca y Los Santos de Oro OFICIALES... No el suplente de Kanon... Ese ya está muerto.**

Kanon: X.x


	3. ¿Niñeras de voluntad?

¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Perdón por la demora... Pero es que la inspiración no cooperaba.

Aviso de Maxima importancia hasta el final.

Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada.

Saguita Jr es de mi propiedad, al igual que su mami, la cual saldrá más adelante n.n

 _ **"Tío Kanon"**_

 _Capitulo Tres:_

 _ **"Niñeras de voluntad"**_

\- Aquí dice... Una cucharada por cada onza.- tomo el medidor y la mamila, la cual tenía llena- Son... Ocho cucharadas en total.- dijo para sí mismo.

El bebé le miro desde su carriola, tenía su manita en su boca y no dejaba de chuparla... Y ya deseaba poder tener los cabellos de Kanon a su alcance... Ya que su olor fresco le gustaba, al igual que su sabor.

\- ¿Tu qué dices Enano?- señalo la mamila y la cuchara- ¿Una por cada onza? ¿Oh lo hago a lo tonto?- cuestiono, el bebé se sacudió en la carriola y aplaudió varias veces- Por cada onza.- dijo al fin.

Tomo la cuchara y conto, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho.

Sonrió, no era tan difícil después de todo... Quizá podría acostumbrarse.

Tapo la mamila con el chupón y la agito fuertemente, cual si fuera una maraca.

\- Listo Enano, la comida esta lista.- dijo al fin, colocando la mamila al alcance del niño, que ni lento ni perezoso la tomo entre sus regordetas manos y succiono con fuerza- ¿Tenias hambre?- sonrió mientras tomaba una manzana y la mordía despreocupado, sin despegar la vista del pequeño.

En menos de tres minutos, la mamila estaba vacía y el estomago lleno. El biberón fue lanzado al suelo y el enano se removió inquieto.

\- Cálmate Sagita Jr,- Kanon se inclino por la mamila y la llevo al lavabo- no seas puerco.

En cuanto Kanon se dio la vuelta, un temblor le sacudió el cuerpo, un pánico le asalto el alma, mente y corazón, asiendo que este ultimo latiera sin control.

Los ojos jade pálidos de "Sagita Jr." se volvieron acuosos, sus labios temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo, un sollozo escapo de su garganta y Kanon supo que el Apocalipsis estaba por desatarse.

\- No, por lo que más quieras- extendió los brazos, como si fuera a calmar a un animal rabioso, en lugar de un pequeño niño- No vayas a...

Llorar... El llanto de el pequeño se desato, y la desesperación de Kanon también... Miro a todos lados, como si la solución a cómo parar el llanto de el mocoso se lo fuera a dar la mesa, el refrigerador o la estufa... Nada saldría de ahí.

Se llevo las manos al rostro y después pasaron a su cabello, llevándoselo asía atrás... _No, no, no y no_...

\- ¿Que tienes?- pregunto al niño, como si le fuera a responder, pero no lo hizo... Y Kanon no necesito más.

Ahora sus ojos imitaban a los de el pequeño...

¡No!

Se limpio con el dorso de su mano...

El era hombre, los hombres no lloran... Los hombres...

 _Treinta_ **segundos** _después..._

El llanto era ensordecedor. Un llanto capaz de traspasar paredes y dañar los tímpanos de cualquiera que lo escuchase.

Las lagrimas corrían veloces por su rostro, y los gritos, gimoteos, sollozos y solvencias de mocos resonaban en el tercer templo.

¿Que los hombres no lloraban? ¡¿Como rechinacos no?!

Todo eso ocurría ante la atónita mirada de el Italiano, el cuan frunció el ceño con la boca abierta.

Allí, frente a sus ojos azules, presenciaba el acto más tonto de la tierra... A sus ojos.

Un mocoso llorando a todo pulmón y un adulto (adulto que engaño a un dios y mato _varios_ espectros entre ellos al guerrero más fuerte de Hades) llorando desconsoladamente junto al menor.

Kanon ni cuenta se dio de el italiano, siguió sacudiendo la carriola asía adelante y asía atrás, esperando que así el pequeño dejase de llorar.

¡Pero no paraba!

Al contrario, eso asía que llorase con más fuerza y Kanon sintiera que estaba perdido.

Perdido no era la palabra; Le desesperaba, no saber que le ocurría al pequeño, lloraba de impotencia, de enojo, de fastidio, de más impotencia... ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Que le ocurría a su sobrino?! No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado... ¡Se sentía impotente ante la situación!

\- ¿Esta es la casa de los locos o qué?- preguntó el italiano de pronto- ¿Que tiene la _Pulga_?- señalo con la cabeza al bodoque.

Kanon observo al visitante y no tardo en pararse junto de el y jalarle, hasta posicionarlo frente al infante.

Que para amolarla, apenas vio a Mascara, lloro con mucha más fuerza.

\- ¿Que tiene? ¿Tú sabes que le pasa?- sacudió el menor de los gemelos al guardián de la cuarta casa.

\- ¡Y yo que voy a saber!- le empujo.

\- ¡No se quiere callar! ¡Ya le sacudí y no se calla!- se jalo los cabellos hasta arrancarse unas cuantas hebras.

El Italiano resistió el impulso de golpearse la frente y luego al geminiano, para ver si lograba acomodarle las pocas neuronas que tenia.

Ángelo, en toda su tercera corta vida, jamás creyó que vería al geminiano menor en esa situación. Ni siquiera Saga se ponía así cuando su hijo lloraba... Quizá porque el gemelo mayor era idéntico al tipo de _niñero a prueba de balas_ , siempre preparado para toda ocasión... Y siempre sabia que hacer en una situación así.

\- Primero que nada; Relájate. Nada arreglaras con ponerte así...

\- Es que... No puedo controlarme.- logro decir entre un mar de lagrimas.

\- Escúchame- le tomo de los hombros bruscamente y le miro de frente- Tu eres un general Marino- Kanon asintió- Engañaste a un dios, introdujiste maldad en el alma de tu hermano... Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás lloras, ni por el final de Hacchi*- Los ojos de Kanon se llenaron de lagrimas- ¡Tu eres hombre y los hombres no lloran!

Quedaba claro que los hombres si lloran, Kanon lo había confirmado.

\- No lloramos- se restregó los puños en sus ojos- ¡Chillamos!- y volvió a llorar.

\- ¡Me lleva la...! ¡Contrólate!- le dio un golpazo en la nuca. que hizo que el gemelo se diera de bruces con el suelo, el pequeño soltó una risita y después volvió a llorar.

\- ¿Le gusto?- preguntó Kanon mientras se masajeaba la nuca.

\- Yo digo que sí... A mí me gusto más.- sonrió malicioso.

De nuevo el llanto comenzó a brotar de la garganta de el pequeño.

\- Te voy a dar otro.- informo el Italiano agarrando vuelo.

\- ¿Como que otro? Nombre, tu estás loco de el coco, si crees que me voy a dejar.- se limpio varias lagrimas que aun bajaban por sus mejillas y dio un par de pasos, alejándose de el Italiano.

\- ¿Quieres que se calle?- poso sus manos en sus caderas.

\- Sí... Pero...

\- Entonces no alegues y ponte listo.- y dicho eso, le asesto otro golpazo en la nuca, y el bebe volvió a reír al ver a su tío caer de bruces en el suelo.

 _Escaleras de Cáncer..._

\- Ángelín está tardando mucho.- informo Milo mientras pasaba de una mano a otra una moneda- Me cae que se rajo a jugar.

\- No lo creo.- el Minino entrecerró sus ojos en dirección de Géminis.

Habían detenido su juego al escuchar el llanto proveniente de la casa de Géminis.

Mascara de la Muerte dijo que iría a matar a quien estuviese llorando, daba por hecho que el hijo de Saga no estuviese herido, ya que Ángelo no se arriesgaría a matar a su futuro sucesor y no lo lastimaría porque simplemente amaba con locura al pequeño, por mucho que lo negara.

En todo caso solo festejarían el velorio de Kanon por no saber calmar al enano y hacerle llorar.

Y algo que sabía todo el Santuario era que _jamás_ debían hacer llorar al futuro sucesor de Cáncer... O si no, Ángelo les daría un paseo por el Yomotsu... Nadie hacia llorar a su _alumno_ nadie... Menos con saber que Ángelo se proclamaba así mismo (a escondidas de Saga) el segundo padre de el niño, no solo porque había nacido bajo su signo, si no, porque había nacido el mismo día que el Italiano ¡El mismo día!

¿Coincidencia o destino? Una pregunta que los dorados se hacían y no encontraban respuesta. Y que, si ponían atención a ello, jamás encontrarían respuesta alguna en realidad.

\- No creo- dijo el gato después de unos minutos de silencio- mejor vamos a ver porque tarda tanto el estupido cangrejo.

\- No sabía que querías tanto a tu vecino.- soltó socarrón Milo adelantándose dos escalones al Leo.

\- ¿Y quien dijo que lo quiero? Lo único que quiero de Mascara es el dinero que me debe. Nada más.- dijo indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba que se retorcía de risa al ver la cara de Milo.

\- Entonces ¿Tampoco me quieres a mi?- hizo un puchero, el cual Aioria miro indiferente.

\- Quiero solamente el dinero que me deben, Milo, nada más.- dijo al pasar a su lado.

\- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

\- Apresúrate Milo.- dijo sin pausar el paso.

\- ¡Eh! Respóndeme Silvestre ¿Sí o no?

 _En la cocina de Géminis_

\- ¿Que está pasando aquí?- exclamo sorprendido el Leo, Milo se asomo sobre su hombro y quedo impactado.

Kanon tenía agarrado de el cuello a Ángelo y este tenía un sarten en la mano... Si dejar de darle con este a Kanon.

\- ¡¿Que no vez?! ¡Lo estoy ahorcando!- apretó más su agarre y esquivo un nuevo sartenazo, más no logro esquivar la patada que recibió en la pantorrilla.

\- ¡Quítenmelo, idiotas!- logro decir el de la cuarta casa.

El bebe soltaba risitas gustosas y aplaudía, se sacudía alegremente sobre la carriola. Si el niño pudiese hablar, diría algo como; ¡Con la silla Tío, con la silla! ¡Y tú no te dejes Maestro! ¡Dale duro!

\- Haber Kanon, suéltalo.- Milo se acerco y comenzó a tirar de Kanon asía atrás, el gemelo en lugar de aflojar su agarre le apretaba más, asiendo que Milo, no solo le arrastrara a él, sino también a Ángelo.

\- ¡Me ahorca!- el rostro de Ángelo se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

¿Quién iba a decir que el Gemelo menor tuviera tanta fuerza?

\- Ya sabemos.- dijo tranquilamente Aioria, le tomo de los brazos e hizo una indicación a Milo, ambos tiraron al mismo tiempo y así se soltaron a ambos.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Nadie me agarra a puñetazos sin mi consentimiento! ¡Nadie!- grito Kanon fuera de sí.

\- Serenidad y calma, Kanon, serenidad y calma.

\- ¡Agarra tu calma y llévatela a otra parte! Gato callejero.- espeto el Cáncer- Todavía que vengo de buen cristiano a ayudarte, me pagas así, que poca madre...

\- ¡¿Ayudarme tu?!- dijo con sarcasmos- Sí me agarraste como piñata.- se sobo la espalda.

\- ¿Pero dejo de llorar? ¿No?- Ángelo señalo al pequeño, que al ver que el show había terminado, hizo un puchero, sus ojitos se pusieron acuosos y...

\- ¡No vayas a...!- y lloro.

\- ¡Cállenlo! ¡Parece que lo están matando!- grito Aioria tapándose los oídos.

Ángelo miro con ojos asesinos a Kanon, sin dejar de sobarse el cuello... Le estaba dando una silenciosa amenaza, Kanon lo supo.

Milo, que era el más cercano a la carriola se inclino y le alzo, toco su pancita y le miro detenidamente.

\- ¿Ya comió, Kanon?- pregunto el bichín, sin dejar de ver al bebé... Que aun lloraba.

\- Sí... ¿Porque la pregunta?- si no dejaba de llorar, el también lloraría... Lo sentía, estaba a punto de soltar las de San Pedro.

\- ¿Le hiciste repetir?- acabando de formular la pregunta, un silencio sepulcral se produjo... Incluido el silencio de el pequeño, que dejo de llorar, más no dejo de gimotear.

\- Eh...- saco la lista de su bolcillo y repaso todos los pasos a seguir... Se paso ese- No... Se me olvido.- alzo los hombros e hizo un monín de culpabilidad.

\- Reverendo idiota.- salto Cáncer, antes de arrebatarle el niño a Milo y colocárselo en el hombro- Ya Pulga, ya...- comenzó a golpearle la espaldita, con leves palmaditas- Saca lo que traes adentro, Pulga.

\- ¿Porque le dices Pulga a mi sobrino?- siseo Kanon, arrugando la frente.

\- Sera porque Saga aun no dice como se llamara... - un eructo les interrumpió, asustados, llevaron sus miradas al bebé, que solamente sonrió.

\- Bien dicen que todo se parece a su dueño.- Milo meneo la cabeza- En todo caso Sagita Jr se parece a Kanon.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y porque a mí?- pregunto ofendido, acercándose a Mascara, extendiendo los brazos para alzar al niño.

\- Porque, seamos sinceros... Saga no es un marrano.- replico Aioria, el bebe solamente salto una risita en cuanto los cabellos de Kanon le acariciaron las mejillas.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias.- murmuro entre dientes- A todo esto... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Pues casi nada- hablo Ángelo, cruzándose de brazos y regalándole una sínica sonrisa- Yo vine por los lloriqueos de _mi_ alumno y por los berridos que dabas.- escupió con sarcasmos.

\- Me entro la desesperación... ¿Qué querías?- recostó el bebé en su pecho, y este jugueteo con los mechones, antes de llevárselos a la boca.

\- _Nenita_...- soltó despreocupado, dejándose caer en la primera silla que encontró- Eres una _nenita_...

\- Sí así te pones con los ajenos- hablo Aioria, antes de que Kanon abriera la boca y se defendiera de el Italiano- No me quiero imaginar como serás con los propios.- se burlo

\- No se burlen, chicos- para sorpresa de los presentes, Milo salió en defensa de el gemelo- Que puede que cuando ustedes sean padres, les pase lo mismo... O se pongan peor que Kanon...

De nuevo silencio... Un silencio que le daba la razón al bicho.

\- Nosotros- hablo de nuevo- algún día seremos padres, algún día sentiremos la desesperación al ver el llanto de nuestro hijo y no saber qué diantres le ocurre. Nos preocuparemos al extremo de no dormir y pasar la noche en vela, cuidando la salud de nuestra criatura, en caso de que enfermara... Algún día seremos padres... Y si se dan cuenta, nadie está preparado para ello... Aunque ya haya tenido dos o tres hijos, jamás están preparados... Quica informados para ser padres, pero _no_ para ser buenos padres.- dijo, mirando a cada uno de sus acompañantes, que meditaban sus palabras.

Milo tenía razón;

 _No_ existía instructivo para ser un buen padre.

\- ¿De cuándo acá tan...- pensó un poco para encontrar la palabra correcta- _paterno_?- dándose por vencido, al no encontrar una palabra exacta para describir al bicho.

Milo alzo los hombros ante la pregunta de Aioria.

\- Sera que estoy madurando.- una sonrisa misteriosa surco el rostro del Escorpión... Una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida a sus amigos.

\- No me digas que...- Kanon abrió los ojos, Sagita Jr siguió masticando sus cabellos.

\- Vas a ser...- le secundo Ángelo, igual de impresionado que Kanon...

\- ¿Padre...?- les completo el Minino.

La sonrisa se expandió en el rostro de Milo... Para después soltar una carcajada.

\- ¡¿Como creen?!- se dio una palmada en la pierna sin dejar de reír- Estoy muy joven para _amolarme_ la vida.- y ahí se fue todo el encanto de sus palabras.

\- Idiota.- siseo Aioria- Ser padre no es amolarte la vida.- Milo solamente alzo los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

\- ¿Que es ese olor?- Ángelo arrugo la frente al percibir un extraño aroma que inundo el lugar, un aroma nada bueno... Los cuatro santos se miraron entre sí.

\- No es el gas.- informo Kanon, despreocupado, había cerrado bien las llaves al apagar el agua, lo recordaba muy bien.

\- No es un olor a "gas"- dijo Aioria agudizando el sentido del olfato- Es...

Y tres pares de ojos volaron a donde estaba Kanon, el cual les miro extraño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No hueles nada.- Milo se le acerco, lentamente.

\- No... ¿Porque la preg...?- arrugo la nariz... Alejando al niño de sí, el cual le sonrió inocente... _No me jodas..._

No fue el olor lo que lo delato, fue el sonido... Unos ruidos poco... _"Apreciados"_ y _"decentes"_

Se miraron entre ellos...

\- Mejor me voy...- Ángelo se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de no respirar más... El aire se había vuelto toxico.

\- Yo... Creo que me hablan...- el Minino le quiso seguir, hasta que la cosmos energía de Kanon se los impidió...

\- Nadie- dijo, asiendo hincapié en esa simple palabra- saldrá de aquí... Hasta que yo lo diga.- un escalofrió les sacudió el cuerpo.- Milo, trae la pañalera.- el bicho trago saliva ante la orden dada- Les juro que si intentan salir, no me tentare el corazón y les mandare a la otra dimensión.- se dio la vuelta con el pequeño, claro, que este lo sostenía lo más lejos de sí.

Ángelo, Milo y Aioria se miraron entre sí... Para después arrastrar los pies a los privados de Géminis, siguiéndole los talones a Kanon.

El cual esbozo una sonrisa, no se enfrentaría solo al cambio de pañales... Lo haría _acompañado_.

 _ **"Continuara"**_

Safiro: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Kanon: No hay nadie patrona explotadora.

Mu: ¿Sigues con eso? _Kaninzok_

Kanon: Nomás tantito, porqui la prigunta borriga...

Mu: Por nada.

 _* Hacchi:_ Hago una referencia a "Siempre a tu lado" Sí an visto el final, saben de que hablo... TnT

Kanon: ¡Si muere! ¡Si muere! ¡Va por un rio! ¡Con su dueño! Qui ya istaba muerto... ¡Si muere! ¡Cierra sus ojitos! Y istira la patita... ¡Sí muere!

Safiro: ...

Shura: Eh... ¡Sagita Jr es del signo Cáncer! Por si quedo alguna duda :)

Ángelo: No solo eso, nació un 24 de Junio... Claramente, el mismo día en que yo naci... ¡Es mi alumno! ¡Es mi hijo... de otro padre! ¡Míooo!

Aviso importante; Eh subido un Spin- Off de esta historia, si gustan pasar a leerla. Habla principalmente de Saga y Aika (mi oc) y sobre la planeación de que nombre tendrá, entre otras cosillas nn

Shaka: Vamos a la ShakiFrace de el día... ejem:

 _ **"No tengo dinero, ni nada que dar... ¡Pues ponte a trabajar, flojo!"**_

Dorados y Safiro: O_o

Shura: Aviso de importancia Máxima... Hemos respondido a todos los reviews que nos dejaron en; _Mamá, Tratados de Paz y Acuerdos de Familia, Los Beneficios de NO Usar Ropa Interior_. Todos los anónimos estarán respondidos en Profile, mientras que los que tienen firma, chequen sus correos ;)

Todos los reviews anónimos a Profile, sin falta OuO

Kanon: ¿Qui tal qui no liin il fic? ¿Qui tal qui no si intiran qui ya lis contestamos? ¡¿Habirr? ¿contistami?

Dorados y Safiro: ... ...

Safiro: ¡Esperemos hayan visto este mensaje! n.n

Saga: ¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Nos vamos!

Kanon: Y pa quien prigunto sí tingo mi burro "Filomeno" ¡Síííí! Lo tingo...- palmea la cabeza de Saga- Aunqui no si llama Filomeno, si llama Sagaleno n.n

Saga: ¡Kanon!

Kanon: ¡Adios! Mi voy a la milpa... A simbrar surcos di arroz con mi burrito Sagaleno... ¡Vay, Vay, Vay!..

Dorados: ...

Safiro: Sí... Ejem... ¡Bye, bye!

Se despide:

 _SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar, Los Santitos Dorados, Kaninzok y Sagaleno._

Saga: ¡Safiro!

Safiro: n_nU


End file.
